Himegoe 4 Translation
Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke (Tanaka Rie) Track 01 - Introduction My name is Minna-Dietlinde Wilke. I'm a Wing Commander of the Karlslandian Air force, born on the 11th of March. I'm from the east part of Karlsland, born in a city called Poznan, which was relatively close to the war front. I was made a company commander when the Neuroi started their invasion, and I have been leading different units on the front ever since. Track 02 - Rank My rank is Wing Commander, and I'm also the commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. Holding a position like this means you don't participate in battles as much as you're doing desk-work. It sometimes feels as if I'm always sitting down nowadays. I also have to deal with politicians who keeps interfering. Mio, I mean, Major Sakamoto is usually the one in command during battles, and that helps me out a lot. You can leave it to her and everything will be fine. Although she sometimes makes me worry about her. Track 03 - Dreams for the future My dream is... to become a singer, perhaps? I actually wanted to go to a music school in Vienna, but in times such as these, that's not really possible. I'm a little envious of Sanya. I guess my dream right now is to bring peace to the world. Track 04 - Original unit My original unit is the Karlslandian Air Force's JG3. We were fighting in the defense of our homeland on the eastern front, but it ended in failure, and we ended up losing contact with each other. I'm still officially their commander, but in reality, I'm now fully occupied with being the commander of the 501st. I probably won't rejoin with my original unit until our country has been freed. Track 05 - About Lynne I was actually pretty worried about Lynne at first. I took care of her when the Major wasn't around, but she never did well in real battle... However, she and Miyafuji had good influence on each other, so she's now an important part of the team. She's also very good at brewing tea, so she's in charge of tea time. Track 06 - About Yoshika Miyafuji is... a pretty mysterious girl. When she first came here I thought ”Mio brought a strange girl”. Like her mother and grandmother prove, strong magic runs in her family, and her magic is indeed extraordinary. We're especially grateful for her healing magic since we're a unit made of few people with a great responsibility. Track 07 - About Mio Mio, I mean, Major Sakamoto is someone I rely on a lot. As a commander in the field, and as someone who assists me in the base. She's someone who isn't so concerned about ranks, so I can ask her for help as an individual. Her recklessness can be a little too exciting sometimes though, I wish she would be a little better at following my pace. Track 08 - About Perrine About Perrine... well, I wish she could calm down a little. She is talented and her magic is strong, so she's an excellent witch, but she's over-serious, and she has a tendency to distance herself from others. However, Miyafuji seems to have had some good influence on her ever since she arrived here. I just hope they will become good enough friends to make their frequent quarrels not matter so much. Track 09 - About Lucchini Lucchini is really... free. Well, I think her powers wouldn't manifest as successfully as they do now if she was tied up by regulations, so I think it's better to just let her do what she wants. Shirley is taking good care of her, so I think pairing them up like this was a good decision. Track 10 - About Shirley I wouldn't call Shirley's behavior exemplary, but she always cares about everyone and heightens the spirit in the unit. Well, she never says or does anything more than she feels she has to, but she always keeps everyone calm. That is an important role in a mixed unit such as this. So we also want to help her fulfill her dream as much as we can. Track 11 - About Barkhorn I've known Trude for a long time. We've been together ever since the Neuroi first invaded. It was hard to see her suffer when her little sister Chris got injured, but she has lightened up a little lately, and that makes me happy. I wish I had done more for her though, because I don't think I realized how much she really suffered from it. It seems like I too have a long way to go. Track 12 - About Hartmann I've been with Frau for quite some time too. Well, not for as long as with Trude, but she joined us somewhere along the way, and it didn't take long until she was a top ace like the rest of us. She doesn't talk much, and she likes doing things in her own pace, but she is really brave in battle and always performs accurate strikes; she's really fantastic. However, she dislikes the bureaucratic nature of the military, and it's a shame her promotions seem to be lagging behind because of it. Track 13 - About Sanya Sanya is also a vital part of the unit. It's very valuable to be able to leave the night patrolling to her. I was slightly worried about putting her on a schedule were she wouldn't be able to get along with everyone else, but it seems like it all turned out fine in the end since she was able to become friends with Eila and Miyafuji. Track 14 - About Eila Eila being good at everything really helps out a lot. Her striker unit's abilities and her weapon are more or less the same as ours, and that makes it easier to fly in formation with her. It's usually best to pair up with someone with similar equipment. Her ability to read the future, and the fact she has never been shot down, is also really amazing. Track 15 - Ambition Freeing Karlsland and driving out the Neuroi. There is nothing more important than this. Track 16 - About my striker units My striker unit is a Messerscharf Bf109G-2. It is also known as “Gustav”. The earlier F model had a DB601, but this one uses a DB605 engine. Because of that, the output has increased by 13%. It is the most common striker unit in Karlsland, so a lot of them have been produced. It seems like some witches prefer the older F model because it is more stable, but I prefer this “Gustav”, as it is more powerful. Track 17 - About my weapon My weapon is a MG42. I think it's the best when it comes to a balance between power and stability. I wish everyone would use the same kind of weapon since it would make it easier to get new supplies, but I understand that since everyone has their preferences and their way of fighting, it would be impossible to make that happen. However... couldn't we cut down at least a little on the variety? I feel a little bad for the one in charge of getting our supplies since we ask so much of him. Track 18 - About my homeland The four seasons are all very distinct in Karlsland. It's also a big country, so it differs a lot between regions. Winter is always cold, but summer is hot in the south, and pretty pleasant in the north. Track 19 - Food specialty Karlslandian cuisine is quite varied too. The land in Karlsland is generally not very fertile, and the winters are long, so we traditionally had to rely on preserved foods. This has lead to a great variety. It's famous for dishes with potatoes, fermented cabbage called sauerkraut and wurst... that is, different kinds of sausages. What? Food I'm good at making? That's a secret. Track 20 - About the witches' base It's a little too large, and easy for the enemy to detect. Well, one might see it as a trap to lure the enemy here, but I'd like to have a second base somewhere. Track 21 - About the life of the witches (Official stance) Everyone is doing their best to clear our objective, they're all good girls. Major Sakamoto is drilling the newcomers strictly, so we're becoming more powerful by the day. The aces are also reaching their peaks, so we're starting to feel confident in a counteroffensive against the continent. Track 22 - About the life of the witches (True feelings) Ever since the people in charge were replaced, we've been ordered to change our strategies in ways we didn't want to, we've gotten budget cuts and less supplies... nothing but trouble. Really... We are the ones risking our lives here, not them! It's really troublesome to have stubborn superiors with such unrealistic views on the world. Track 23 - Morning greeting (1) Good morning. Track 24 - Morning greeting (2) Please wake up, it's morning. Track 25 - Meal Thanks for the meal. (Before meal) Thanks for the meal (After meal) The food is ready! Oh, this was very tasty! This... didn't really suit my taste. Track 26 - Afternoon greeting Good day. Track 27 - Evening greeting Good evening. Track 28 - Before bed Good night. I hope you will have some good dreams. Track 29 - Sending off Have a good trip! Please come back soon. I'll be waiting for your return. Track 30 - Reception Welcome! Please make yourself at home! Track 31 - Other lines I'm very pleased to meet you. Oh, thank you. That really helps. Let's do this together! I'm sure our efforts won't go to waste. Oh, what have I done... I'm really sorry. Oh, it's no big deal. Don't worry. Haha, perhaps you should try a little harder? Track 32 - Incoming mail I've got mail. A letter has arrived. Track 33 - Startup You want to turn the computer on? I understand. Track 34 - Shut down You want to turn the computer off? I see, leave it to me. Track 35 - Error Oh my... What have I done... Oh, it seems like I did something wrong... I'm sorry. I wonder what's wrong... It stopped working. Oh my... what shall we do? What are you doing? You can't do that! I told you, no! Oh my, you can't watch that. Didn't I already tell you so? Right!? I made a mistake... I'm sorry. Track 36 - Enlargement You want it bigger? Here you go. Oh, that's big. Track 37 - Reduction You want it smaller? That's too bad... Oh my, that's small. Track 38 - Maximized Even if that's an order... You can't make this bigger than it is. Track 39 - Minimized I can't make it any smaller than this... Track 40 - Deletion Let's throw this away, okay? It's important to keep things in order. Track 41 - Download '' You want to download this? Roger. Mission accomplished! We're heading home. '''Track 42' - Connection I'm connecting! I'm disconnecting! Track 43 - Call Incoming phone call! It's from the headquarters! There's a phone call for you. Track 44 - Answering machine I'm not in at the moment. Please leave a message. Track 45 - Fanservice (1) Eh? Ehm... N-naughty! How indecent! Track 46 - Fanservice (2) I love you. I like you. Just a little... Track 47 - Fanservice (3) I don't like you... I hate you! How stupid... Track 48 - Panties They aren't panties, so you see, it's not embarrassing. Track 49 - Combat Minna Dietlinde Wilke, heading out! Go down! Hit! Erica Hartmann (Nogawa Sakura) Track 50 - Self presentation: Erica Hartmann, Flying Officer from the Karlslandian air-force. My birthday is on the 19th of April, and I’m 16 years old. I’m 154cm (~5ft) tall. I’m from the southern part of Karlsland, and my father is a doctor and my mother used to be a witch. That’s why I also wanted to become a witch and fly in the sky. My sister Ursula is also a witch, serving up in Suomus, in the northern part of Europe. Track 51 - Rank I’m a Flying Officer, but Minna often tells me I should get promoted faster. I understand that discipline and rules are needed, but if I think they are obstacles preventing me from saving my friends, I would stand up for believing that, even if I were talking to an Air Marshal. I want to fight for the sake of people who believe in me and fight alongside those whom I trust. In comparison, something like a military rank is about as important as Lucchini’s breasts are big. Track 52 - Dream for the future To be honest… I really wanted to become a doctor. Although after having seen my mother fly, I volunteered as a soldier in the Air force, but once the war is over I want to become a great doctor like my father and live with my family. Track 53 - Home unit My current home unit is the same as Trude’s, the 52nd Fighter Wing. After finishing my training and getting assigned, I fought in the same unit on the front line in the east, later during the defense of our home country, and then we were involved in the evacuation of Gallia. After that, we retreated to Britannia, and here I was assigned to the 501st. I’m often teased on by Trude for this but my first sortie was a catastrophe. First, I lost sight of Flight Sergeant Roßmann who was flying with me, and then I thought a saw a Neuroi so I flew around trying to escape until I crash landed because I had run out of magic power. So embarrassing! Track 54 - About Minna I’m not fond of following strict routines, and I tend to say that even to superior officers, so I’m not very liked by the people above. But Minna is different. She doesn’t dislike fighting, but she does dislike wasting her subordinate’s lives. Minna understands the importance of getting everyone home alive, so when I fly under her command, I can fight to the fullest. Track 55 - About Lynne Lynne has cheered up a lot since Miyafuji came. She really seemed to be about to break from the pressure before that. I had a similar experience when I was new, but I was blessed with good companions. I guess the friendship between Miyafuji and Lynne is similar to the friendship between me and Trude in that regard. Track 56 - About Yoshika Miyafuji is the one who saved Trude when she was badly injured not long ago. I’m really grateful! We didn’t have a witch with healing powers in our unit before… I really wished they’d sent after her sooner. She still isn’t very skilled and mostly just improvises on the spot, but I guess I’m not the one to talk about other people’s times as rookies. Track 57 - About Mio I met Major Sakamoto several times back in Karlsland, but she is still as amazing now as she was then. She’s one of the few people I know who I feel I trust blindly. It seems like Minna trusts her a lot as well, almost so much it makes me feel jealous... Well, I’d never fit as a trainee instructor, so… Haha! Track 58 - About Perrine I’ve heard Perrine is from some really high-class family. I guess that’s why she’s so obsessed with etiquette and manners… It took us quite some time to get used to each other. But she is honest in recognizing other good fighters and I’m sure her aerial victory score would go up steadily if she just found a good partner. But when I suggested Miyafuji she looked at me like the world was about to end. Track 59 - About Lucchini That Lucchini… No matter how many pranks she plays, she never gets put into house arrest or anything since she’s the youngest of us. I’m envious…! My home is close to Romagna, so we may be alike because of that, but at least I’m not as carefree as she is… I think. Ah… Maybe I am. Anyway, she’s quite skilled, so her future looks bright! Track 60 - About Shirley Shirley often looks at the battlefield from a distance. And then, when the enemy shows her a weakness, she comes flying in and takes it out using her special speed. She’s the kind of person who thinks about how to use her strong points in battle. We’ve only formed a pair a few times, but when we did, she followed my movements well, and it was easy to do a good job. She might be unexpectedly good at taking care of others. Track 61 - About Barkhorn Trude always complains about small things I’m doing that she doesn’t like, and is annoyingly strict when it comes to rules. But I understand she’s doing it because she cares about me! I always think I shouldn’t cause her too much trouble, yet I always end up doing so anyway. I guess she feels like a big sister to me. However, although she seems very reliable, she can also be quite clumsy sometimes. Such as when it concerns her sister. Track 62 - About Sanya I actually get along well with Sanya! We talk to each other quite often, but I guess it’s usually just me who’s doing the talking. We’re both usually not very talkative, but we still have a lot of things we want to talk about. What we’re talking about doesn’t really matter though! Track 63 - About Eila Eila is quite an oddball! Eh? I’m not the one to talk? But the way she’s dodging bullets as if she can see everything that’s going on around her is really something else! Well, I know she has the ability to see the near future and all that, but it’s as if she has eyes on the back of her head! The first time we met, she suddenly grabbed my breasts but… I wonder if that’s how they greet each other in Suomus. Track 64 - Ambition I’m thinking it would be nice to be able to keep on living with everyone like we do now but under more carefree conditions. I guess you could say my ambition is to make the world into one where I’m able to live with in peace with my family. Track 65 - About your striker unit My striker unit is the Messersharf Bf109G-6. If you wonder how it’s different from the G-2 model Minna and the others are using, then a lot of details have been updated, and the power of the engine has been increased as well! So that might be why it has become a little easier to handle lately. This striker really suits me! It moves just like I want it to, and it has enough power, so I’m not really interested in any other machines. Track 66 - About your weapon My gun is the MG42, and I’m not interested in using anything else. It shoots fast, and rarely stops working, so it’s very trustworthy. I do carry a MP40 as a sidearm, but I haven’t used it at all lately. I mean, small sized Neuroi very rarely appear nowadays. Against the bigger ones, it’s better to just have the MG42 and a lot of ammo. With a box magazine, they can carry as much as 250 bullets, so I can shoot without fear of running out. Track 67 - About your motherland Unlike the northern part of Karlsland, the southern part is full of hills and the temperatures are quite stable. Daylight hours are long, so it’s a fitting site for producing wine. Well, since the Alps are close, it snows a lot and is pretty cold during the winters though. Track 68 - Food you’re good at making I’d recommend food made of pork and white asparagus if you ever go to the southern part of Karlsland. Also, since Romagna is close I guess, the pasta is pretty good as well. Also compared to the northern part, the land is fit for agriculture, so we produce a lot of different things that could be used as ingredients. Eh? My own cooking? Minna and Trude told me that “You don’t have to cook anything from now on…”. Since it was “orders from superior officers”, they even forced me to sign a paper on it. Track 69 - About the witches' base It’s a really strange base! It took me a while to remember where all the rooms are, since it’s so big. I saw a similar building in Gallia… I wonder if this is supposed to be a copy of that? Track 70 - About the life of the witches (Official stance) Living like this isn’t too bad! The food is good and all… Speaking of which, the blueberries Lynne brought were good! Oh, and then, Eila said the berries in Suomus are nice too, so she brought raspberries and lingonberries! Track 71 - About the life of the witches (Inner thoughts) I’d like to sleep more. If possible, for like, 100 hours. If that’s not possible, then 70 hours? If that isn’t possible either then how about 45 hours? If I fly out on a mission, can I sleep the following 6 days? Track 72 - Morning greeting (1) Good morning... I’m still tired... Track 73 - Morning greeting (2) Yeah, waking up sure is a bother. You want to sleep more? Yeah, let’s sleep together. Track 74 - Meal Thanks for the food. (Before meal) Thanks for the food. (After meal) The food is ready! We’re going to start eating without you? Mm, tasty! Uh, awful. Track 75 - Afternoon greeting Good day! Track 76 - Evening greeting Good evening! Track 77 - Before bed Good night… Don’t wake me up until noon. I mean it. Track 78 - Sending off Bye-bye! If you don’t come back soon, I might have eaten and gone to bed already when you return. Track 79 - Reception Oh, you’re here… Sit down somewhere over there… oh, I guess there’s nowhere to sit. Hehehe… Track 80 - Other lines Pleased to meet you. Thanks, that helps. Oh, I’m too tired to make an effort, let’s go do something else. Eh? No? Oh, sorry! Really sorry! Oh, it’s alright! You can do it! Just watching over you is free, you know? Track 81 - Incoming mail You’ve got mail! There’s a letter for you! Track 82 - Startup You’re starting up the computer? How tiresome. Track 83 - Shut down You’re turning the computer off? Click! Track 84 - Error Uwah! It’s an error! Run! Gyaa! I was wrong! Gyah! It won’t work! Ah… What should I do? Haha… You can’t say that. Stupid! I said no! See? I told you? Stop looking! Stop! You might not think so, but I’m embarrassed. I told you no! Ahh… I was wrong. I don’t care… Track 85 - Enlargement You want it bigger? How tiresome. Whoa! How big! Cool! Track 86 - Reduction You want it smaller? Hmm? Whoa! That’s small. Track 87 - Maximized Hmm… Well you know, bigger than this is definitely… Impossible! Track 88 - Minimized Hmm… This is way too small, you can’t see it anymore. Track 89 - Deletion Come on, you don’t have to throw that away! It’s only natural for people to be a little messy. Track 90 - Download You’re downloading that? Oh? Where did it go? Okay, finished. Track 91 - Connection Click! Okay, we’re connected. Click! See, disconnected. Track 92 - Call Someone is calling for you. Who? Why don’t you look for yourself? Phone for you! Well, I said it, I don’t care about what happens next. Hehe. Track 93 - Answering machine I’m sleeping, can you leave a message? Track 94 - Fanservice (1) Pervert! You shouldn’t say dirty things like that! Track 95 - Fanservice (2) Maybe I should just go ahead and say it? I love you! Hehe… Love! But just a little! Track 96 - Fanservice (3) I hate you! I really, really, really hate you! Idiot! Track 97 - Panties Embarrassing! Not embarrassing! Embarrassing! Not embarrassing! Ah, well, they're not panties, so it’s not embarrassing! Track 98 - Combat Erica Hartmann, moving out! Go down! Hit!'' '' Category:Transcript/Translation